Until the instant invention, roll forming is usually done by a rolling mill that gradually forms a flat strip of material, preferably metal, until a final shape is obtained. There are two types of roll forming mills: an outboard type and an inboard type. To operate either type of roll forming mills, there needs to be positioned in front of the roll forming mill a prepunched press feeder that feeds the strip of material stored in an uncoiler. Once an appropriate section of the strip has been roll formed by going through the roll forming mill, it has to be straightened by a straightener and feed to a cut-off press, where the strip is cut.
Therefore, prior to the instant invention, roll forming requires a strip of material to be rolled through a forming mill. Accordingly, roll forming was not done by using a turret punch press.